1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective clips or members for protecting the edges of shirt pockets or the like from wear when a pen or pencil is clipped into place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various plastic protectors have been advanced, where a plastic pocket is formed and slips inside a shirt pocket, and has a panel that goes on the outside of the shirt pocket. These plastic protectors are fairly large, and form a separate insert pocket. Generally they are quite obtrusive to the eye when placed onto a shirt pocket, and are not satisfactory for a wide variety of uses.
The present protective device is easily made, is attractive, and can be used for embossing directly on the front panel has a convenient location for advertising messages.